The Princes and the Pauper
by s2.dii
Summary: Completely Re-edited. 4 YangMing successors, 4 prodigies, trained in the skill of Martial Arts, raised with impressive lineage and wealth to boot. Only one will be chosen to withhold the title of Master YangMing. Then along came Sakura. ...SasuSaku. AU.
1. Once upon a time

**Completely, and utterly re-edited. But still with the same plot. **

**

* * *

**

Hiding her face behind a large menu at the service counter, an Ichiraku employee occupied herself with a rather heavy looking textbook propped up against her lap.

Head ducked, her eyes swept swiftly across the page, silent words forming at her lips.

_Japan is known for it's renowned herbal remedies for the health. For aching muscles, it is helpful to apply crushed mint leaves mixed with an Asian herb called sakura..._

_Sakura…_

_Wait…what?_

"Sakura!"

Said girl jerked her head up, clumsily knocking over the menu that she was previously hiding behind.

"H-hai!"

* * *

**To:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom )

**Sent**: June 12, 4:39:42 PM

**From:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: ****oh woe is me**

My life is a tragic, tragic fairytale. except with no prince and no happily ever after.

Please excuse me while I go drown myself in my tears of self pity.

...

So i got fired from Ichiraku's today. I know I've constantly complained to you about that place. And if I hear another cheesy pickup line, I'll gag. But at least it was a source of income.

Oh no, what if I wont be able to afford medical school, get kicked to the streets because I cant pay my rent, and become a hobo?

Shit gotta go study for the math exam.

Life's a bitch.

Love,

Sakura.

* * *

**To:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Sent:** June 12, 10:21:03 PM

**From:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom)

**Subject:** **A little _dramatique_, arent we now.**

Oh please, put a fork in it. Or was it cork?

Whatever. That's not important.

Forehead, I know you're all for the "independent women" crap, but just let me fund your way through Yangming Uni!

You're a smart cookie, and i don't want your cookie-ness to go to waste. I truly believe that you'll make an amazing doctor. (aw mushy Ino moment)

Which brings me to my next point.

What the crap? Our math exam is like, a week away. And who studies for MATH?

Yours truly and forever,

Ino

* * *

**To:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom )

**Sent**: June 12, 10:42:12 PM

**From:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: ****Only for you, darling.**

Clearly you don't, seeing as my math mark is significantly higher than yours. But that doesn't matter because you can probably afford to go to any school of your choice.

and Holy Crap. YangMing Uni? That's like the best, most expensive school for, well. Everything.

I can't even afford to mop their floor.

Anywho. I'll email you in an hour. My medic textbook beckons.

Love and such,

Sakura.

* * *

**To:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Sent:** June 12, 11:02:34 PM

**From:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: I'm flattered. really.**

What the hell, how do you fit everything you do into one day? You creepy organized-study-freak.

Ok so I did some research on YangMing Co. and it turns out that they own like, half of Konoha.

You know the Uchiha Police stations? and Hyuuga Industries. They all work under YangMing Co.

and oh my freaking god, there's these 4 guys who are the successors of major companies, and they're all competing to be the next YangMing successor. Here, I'll send you the link:

wwwdotYangMingFanclubdotcom

Yes. I admit it. I went on their fanclub site. (blush blush) but seriously. You've got to check these guys out. They are one fine male species.

Oh and while I'm at it, do you want me to get you an Itachi t-shirt too?

Adoringly yours,

Ino.

* * *

**Haruno Forehead Sakura:** 234875468.

1) Call

2) Send message

3) Edit Contact

4) Delete Contact

* * *

**Send Text Message:**

To: Sakura Forehead Haruno

From: Ino

Stop studying and check your email.

* * *

**Send Text Message:**

To: Ino-Pig

From: Sakura

Fine.

* * *

wwwdotYangMingFanclubdotcom

**Welcome to the Official YangMing Fanclub Website!**

**Feel free to browse to your heart's content.**

**Links:**

_/A Brief History of YangMing Co._

_/Uchiha Itachi_

_/Uchiha Saskue_

_/Hyuuga Neji_

_/Uzumaki Naruto_

**A Brief History of YangMing Co.**

_Ever since the disappearance of the original YangMing successor at the age of 2, Master Tsunade has chosen 4 potential heirs to the YangMing throne. _

_Through intensive training of not only mental strength, but physical strength as well, one of these four men, (Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto) will be chosen to receive the honour of Master YangMing. YangMing Co. owns multiple compagnies within Konoha, as well as the presitgious YangMing university, which specializes in Martial arts, Dramatic arts, Visual arts, Medicine, Physical Education, Biomed, Chemistry, Design, Accounting, and so much more. _

_Each and every successor must master the Skill of the Shinobi by the age of 22, which involves Martial arts, ultimate control of Chakra, and developing and mastering their own fighting style._

****

Uchiha Itachi

**Photo.x**

_Uchiha Itachi, the eldest of the four is believed to be the likely candidate. He is skilled at Martial Arts, having mastered the ANBU level at the age of 13._

_Now, at the age of 20, Itachi is already the co-chairmen of various business deals and firms. _

****

Uchiha Sasuke 

**Photo.x**

_Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of Itachi is a rather dark, anti-social character, but a prodigy at everything he does. He is said to look similar to his brother, but at the age of 18. _

_Like his brother, Sasuke has mastered the Ninja element Sharigan, and is also an extremely talented shinobi, although it is unsure of how he is, compared to Itachi._

****

Hyuuga Neji

**Photo.x**

_Hyuuga Neji, a man of 19, has mastered the Ninja element Byakugan since the age of 12, and is a skilled businessman, a prodigy, a genius, and a chivalrous gentleman. _

_Although Neji quite anti-social, he is the target of multiple fanclubs, along with the other 3 successors. _

****

Uzumaki Naruto

**Photo.x**

_Age 18, Uzumaki Naruto, said to have a friendly personality and a dazzling smile is the talkative guy in the group, a powerful shinobi, but still lacks in control. _

_Naruto is rumoured to be the least likely of the group to be chosen, although this information does not seem to bother him._

* * *

**To:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom )

**Sent**: June 12, 11:36:14 PM

**From:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: ****10 minutes wasted of my life**

So this is what you do in your free time...

Ch. brainless fawning. Been there done that, thankyouverymuch.

But ok, before you call me a cynical grandmother again, I'd like to admit that these guys are

OH.

HOT.

DAMN.

Kind of hard to believe that they're even human.

I kind of want one now. (:

Guess I know what to get for your birthday.

and also-

omg.

**Omygosh.**

**OHMYGOSH.**

There's this black limo pulling up to my house…

A man's getting out… then helping a woman out. (Holy shit she has a large chest.)

Now they're—oh**—**

I HAVE TO GO.

SOME GUARD DUDES JUST KNOCKED OVER MY FRONT DOOR. I SHOULD GO BEAT THEM UP, THEN MAKE THEM PAY FOR IT!

Maybe I should hide.


	2. There lived a girl

**Again, re-edited. Enjoy (:

* * *

****To:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Sent**: June 12, 11:39:14 PM

**From:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: This isn't funny**

Umm… Sakura?

If this is a joke, you've got some twisted sense of humour.

But then, I know that already, from the time you dared me to sneak into Nara's room to get a picture of his stuffed bear,

when YOU KNEW ALL ALONG THAT HE WAS HOME WITH HIS FRIENDS AND HE **NEVER HAD A STUFFED BEAR**.

I know it was a Sakura-style matchmaking ploy. But it didn't work, now did it?

So how do you expect me to FALL FOR THIS TRICK?

I'm going to CALL YOU RIGHT NOW. AND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF.

Slightly Pissed,

Ino.

* * *

**To:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**********Sent**: June 12, 11:45:27

**From:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: WHAT HAPPENED?**

Sakura,

Why aren't you answering your phone?

And why is your cell phone turned off? (although your crappy cell phone never really works)

**What's going on?**

FOREHEAD REPLY TO THIS EMAIL SO I KNOW YOU DIDN'T DIE ON ME!

**oh screw it. I'M COMING OVER WITH MY SPARE KEY!**

A bit freaked out,

Ino

* * *

**To:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

******Sent**: June 13, 12:10:03 AM

**From:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

So I went over, and it looks like I didnt need my spare key.

Cause YOUR DOOR WAS FRIGGEN KNOCKED OUT OF IT'S HINGES!

But I didn't find a dead body, so assuming your alive, I'm gonna continue emailing you.

I think you've been kidnapped. If you don't reply to my email in 3 days, I'M FILING A MISSING PERSONS REPORT.

And you hate attention,

**so REPLY GODDAMMIT**.

Extremely freaked out, but still loving you,

Ino

* * *

**To:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

**Sent:** June 13, 12:14:34 AM

**From:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom)

**Subject: SAKURA!**

WAILS

YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!

COME BACK TO ME!

If you dont reply to this email, I swear, not only will I CALL THE POLICE, I will tell Lee that you have a HUGE crush on him, and that you're the one who broke his crayon in second grade, and basically make your life hell. and wish you were dead.

That is...if you aren't already...

SO BLACK MAIL.

and If you can somehow tell me you're okay, I'LL NEVER CALL YOU FOREHEAD AGAIN.

I'm killing myself doing this, and I'm it's totally just for you, so dammit.

I'll sit here and stare at my computer until it bleeps, and your email pops up.

Hysterically yours,

Ino

* * *

I sat down wearily on an unfamiliar bed, careful not to rumple the pink silk fabric that adorned not only the large canopy bed I was currently perched on, but basically everything else in the room.

My gaze landed on the (pink) laptop that lay open infront of me, words from Ino's emails running thorugh my head. I smiled wryly.

How the hell am I suppose to tell my best friend of the whole wide world what had just happened to me in the last few days?

My fingers hover uncertainly over the keyboard.

* * *

**To:**Yamanaka Ino (ladysparkleatkonohadotcom )

**Sent**: June 13, 8:48:11

**From:**Haruno Sakura (misscherryatkonohadotcom)

Hey Sorry,

I'm fine.

I'll talk to you later about what happened.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

I winced at how cold I sounded in the email, but I needed to straighten out my current predicament before getting Ino involved.

I sighed.

It all started when...


	3. Who was secretly a princess

**Hey guys! Long time no uh... write. baha. But yeah, sudden inspiration can lead to great things in life. Like... a new chapter :D**

**Well hope you enjoy~ remember guys... R&R!**

* * *

&

"Holy Crap!" I shrieked, as a loud crash vibrated through the silence of my empty apartment.

Quickly turning off my computer, I raced to my window. I stuck my head out and looked around.

My door was completely knocked out of it's hinges, and was heavily guarded by men in green vests.

I had to get out of here! My eyes shot to my 5th floor bedroom, mentally calculating the falling distance and the amount of injury I would sustain if I jumped.

No, too much mess to clean up afterwards.

But before I could squeeze my head back into my small apartment I felt a soft breeze and heard a light thud. I leaf blew past my face.

What the hell?

I whipped my head of pink locks around, gracefully banging it against my sad excuse of a window. And there, in all her blondness and glory, stood Tsunade YangMing.

Gasping at the shock of it, I quickly shoved my trembling hand over my mouth.

Tsunade beamed. "Hello, Haruno Sakura."

"wh—how—huh?" I spluttered, my confusion getting the better of my years of education.

"I'm a Kunoichi." She pointed out absentmindedly.

She unexpectedly disappeared, suddenly appearing beside me.

I frantically glanced at my window.

"Anyways," She cleared her throat, "your presence, Haruno Sakura, is requested at the YangMing Mansion."

Her guards suddenly took a step closer.

I had enough. I gave out a loud shriek, and charged for the window. Either I die a (hopefully) fast death, or suffer through what these crazy Ninja people will put me through.

Suddenly I felt a painful tug on my arm, and I was swept up onto someone's shoulder.

My PRIDE. Does anyone ever consider that anymore?

* * *

"So, Sakura-san. You are probably wondering why you are here."

I mumbled something noncommittally. I mean, how could I when my mouth was duct taped, and I was tied down to a chair.

A very nice and expensive chair, if I would care to mention. But you know, the whole tied up situation…

"You've probably heard of the YangMing Legend. How we are the masters of Martial Arts." I nodded stiffly, not sure what she was getting at.

"And you've most definitely have heard of the rumour of the mysterious disappearance of our young successor 16 years ago?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tsunade snapped her fingers, her white haired butler immediately appearing with a projector in hand.

"This is where you come in."

These people are crazy. Must have escaped from the mental ward.

With a flourish, Tsunade pressed a small remote in her hand.

The face of a smiling baby appeared.

The small child had tufts of soft pink hair, and bright green eyes. I eyed the picture suspiciously. Ever since when I was in grade 4, I had been teased raucously for my genetic pink hair.

Tsunade, seeming to realize that I was in no state to answer, quickly ordered fro me to be released from my bounds. "Only if you promise not to escape…" she warned.

_Not that I can_. I thought dryly.

"This, Sakura," Tsunade gestured, "is my granddaughter."

"And these," Tsunade clicked her remote once more. "Are her parents"

Suddenly, a picture of a happy couple, a man with auburn hair, blue eyes, and a happy smile, his arm around a grinning female.

I gasped audibly.

The women looked in her early 20s, her smile bright and cheerful, playfulness dancing in her shocking green eyes. But what made me gasp was the locks of pink hair that fell just below her shoulders.

This whole time, Tsunade was watching my face carefully.

_That looks like me! _I looked frantically from the wall of mirrors behind Tsunade, to the smiling woman in front of me.

"Yes she does look quite a bit like you, eh?"

Only then had I realized that I had spoken out loud.

"You see, Sakura darling," Tsunade pointed her manicured finger at the slideshow, now another picture appearing.

"This woman is my daughter. Her and my granddaughter both have matching birthmarks on the base of their neck." She raised her eyebrow, as I suddenly seemed very interested in covering my neck with my hair.

"don't worry hun, we already know you have one too. So thus concludes, you are, in reality, Sakura YangMing, successor of the YangMing Martial Arts ancestry."

I gapped.

"But that's impossible!"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm so clumsy, and I'm so…so _normal_. I cant possibly be the descendants of _ninjas_."

Tsunada continued on, like I've never spoken. "Since I really don't know you all that well…"

I scoffed, eyeing the projector screen that now had a photo of my neck and birthmark, taken mysteriously without my knowing.

"I'm not sure what kind of special ability you posses. All four successors…you have surely heard of them?"

I nodded, thinking back to the informative email that Ino had sent me.

"Each of our successors, the Uchihas, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga, all have special abilities or bloodlines. The Uchiha family has Sharingan. The Hyuugas have Byuakugen, and Uzumaki has the Sealed nine-tailed fox."

I let out a sigh. I don't care what evidence she threw at me, I was definitely not some "nin-princess". I was just simply Haruno Sakura, soon-to-be doctor, (once I save enough money for med school) a well-known klutz, and a pretty average girl all around.

"Kakashi!" the blond woman continued through her rant. "I want you to lead Sakura-san through a tour of our mansion. And ensure that her stay with us will remain as comfortable and pleasant as possible." Nodding, the white-haired butler stepped forward and gestured for me to follow.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. She had long pink hair

**Please re-read the previous chapters before continuing on with the story, because I recently re-edited everything.**

**Thanks and enjoy (:**

* * *

I stood up warily and followed Kakashi as he exited the room, eyeing the butler with suspicion.

"Don't forget to give her a GPS" Tsunade called out, before the door slid shut behind us.

Why would I need a GPS?

I glanced at Kakashi questionly, but he uttered no words of explaination.

He sauntered ahead of me, eyes glued to the little orange book in his hand.

Icha Icha Paradise? I raised my eyebrow. He didn't seem like much of a butler.

The walls of the mansion was dressed in rich colours, and decorated with expensive furs and glistening chandeliers.

I glanced around in awe as we continued down the hall, turning every so often into a new section of passageway.

I might be needing that GPS.

We passed a wall that was, unlike the others, mounted with various types of weapons. A certain blade immediately caught my attention.

it was fairly long and slim, with a silver band that ran along the blade's edge. An engraving of a sakura tree wove around the handle.

I instinctively reached to touch it.

"It's very sharp."

I looked up to see Kakashi continueing down the hall, his gaze not leaving the pages of his book.

Creepy.

Giving one last parting glance to the kunai, I rushed to catch up to the white haired butler, who had stopped infront of two male figures.

"Kakashi-sensie!" The blond one of the two exclaimed boisterously, clapping said man on the shoulders.

The other, dark haired man nodded politely in greeting.

I found myself staring at him, entranced. He had a certain aura that drew me to him. His appearance helped the matter, of course. His attention suddenly shifted, trailing past Kakashi's shoulder and onto me.

His eyes were dark and cold, as if they held onto a heavy burden. They were like a story, that I found I could read quite easily.

His eyes narrowed as they met mine.

I was taken aback. What's his problem?

Kakashi gestered towards the two men and introduced them to me.

"Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke. Boys, you know about Sakura."

"Hi Sakura-chan! Nice to finally meet you!" Naruto smiled brightly at me.

"You too." I grinned back.

I was going to like this guy.

Shifting my attention to the man beside him, my smile was met with a dark glare.

"Just stay out of my way" he growled, brushing past me.

This guy has something against me. Maybe I wronged him in my past life.

"Why you-" I opened my mouth to retort, but he had already turned the corner.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto called after him. He turned back to me.

"Sorry about that bastard. It's his time of month or something."

I chuckled, deciding to forget about Sasuke.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan!"

I smiled. "Likewise."

"I guess I'll see you later then." He waved, rushing past me to catch up to his friend.

* * *

When Kakashi showed me my room, I choked on my spit.

Everything. and I don't mean that lightly. _Everything_ was pink.

Yes, my name is Sakura, and my hair is pink, but wasn't this a little too much?

A canopy bed draped in pink silk fabric, larger than my previous bedroom, was the centerpiece of the room.

Silken (pink) drapery framed the sides of a large bay window that looked out into a ridiculously large backyard.

At one side of the room stood a tall bookcase filled to the brim with books. That i will most definetly be consuming shortly. Not literally of course.

The hardwood floor was thankfully not pink.

I walked to my bedside table and picked up a framed photo.

A woman with pink hair, who i concluded to be my mother, was smiling out at me, holding a small child in her arms.

A thought suddenly hit me.

"Hey Kakashi?" I waved the photo at the butler standing by the door.

"How did I 'disappear' exactly? I always knew my parents died, but how?"

A pained expression flashed across his face, but it disappeared before I could contemplate on it.

"It's not up to me to tell you." He finally said.

He excused himself before I could ask any further questions, leaving me alone in the room. (my room now, I guess.)

I glanced at my bags that were in a pile on the foor (how did those get there?) and decided not to bother unpacking.

I wasn't planning on staying long.

* * *

I stared outside my large bay window, twirling a strand of pink hair around my finger.

I really missed Ino right now.

She is basically family to me, since I didn't grow up with parents.

I eyed my new canopy bed warily, before flopping down onto it. The sheets probably costed more than a year's rent.

That's the thing. Living in the mansion, I was afraid to touch anything.

Because I'm a klutz and I knock things over. I blame it on a genetic malfunction.

And everything is so expensive. It's suffocating.

Don't get me wrong, living in the YangMing mansion with four attractive guys must be any girl's dream, but I dont think this life is really for me.

Plus, I think Uchiha Sasuke has me on his hit list.

A knock on my door awoke e from my thoughts.

"Come in!" I called, turning to see who it was.

A blond head appeared at my doorway.

"Sakura-chan! Dinner's in 10 minutes. You need to get dressed and ready!"

I looked down at my outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Naruto sighed with fake exasperation.

"Here." He led me to a set of doors and flung them open.

My eyes bulged. There were walls upon walls of clothing, just beckoning me to wear them.

"Holy. Freaking. Shit." I licked my lips greedily.

So maybe living in a mansion wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

I held up a light blue dress to myself, eyeing it critically.

"How about this one, Sakura-chan?"

I turned from the mirror and grimaced at the hideous orange garment that Naruto was flailing at me.

"That's er. special, Naruto-kun."

In the end, I chose a simple black cocktail dress that Naurto had given me a thumbs up of approval for.

Girls, the LBD never fails.

* * *

"And that's the fish fork." Naruto whispered to me, pointing at a small silver utensil.

"The what?" I stared helplessly at the 5 spoons, 3 forks and 2 knives placed around my plate.

I looked up nervously and realized that everyone had their attention on me. Trying to look discretely through my hair, i glanced around the table.

I noticed a man looking at me with strange interest. He looked similar to Sasuke, but older and with more defined features.

He had the same dark, cold eyes.

"Ahem" Tsunade cleared her throat and stood up at the head of the table.

"I would like to make a few announcements." She waited for everyone's attention.

"First off, I'd like to finally welcome Sakura YangMing home." She beamed at me, and I gave her a weak smile in return.

"As you all know, I originally picked 4 successors to one day become Hokage, in my place. But now that the original YangMing successor has returned..."

I saw Sasuke freeze.

"I will be choosing one of you to take her hand in marriage. In marriage, Sakura will take on the role of Hokage, and one of you will play an important part in working alongside her."

I choked on my water.

"What?" Both Sasuke and I uttered in disbelief.

"But she knows nothing of martial arts." Sasuke argued angrily.

Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, that brings me to my next announcement. In order for Sakura to learn and master martial arts, and for those of you who have yet to graduate high school to improve individually on your fighting styles, I am creating Team 7, which will be led by Hatake Kakashi."

She gestured to the white haired butler standing nearby.

I knew there was something fishy about his butler act.

"The three members of Team 7 will be," Tsunade continued.

"Sakura," I nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto," We grinned at each other.

"and..."

Oh no. no no no...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke stood up angrily.

"Why must I train with these two weak losers?"

"Hey!" Naruto cried.

Tsunade folded her arms.

"I know you are confused by why I still believe you need furthur training, but although you have mastered the basics of sharingan and combat, I still see potential in you."

Itachi smirked.

"There is much to learn, foolish little brother."

Sasuke shot him a glare and stalked off, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

I was still seething at his loser comment.

Who was he to call us a loser?

Now that the attention was no longer on me, I stared hungrily at my meal .

Oh the heck with it.

I picked up my fish fork and dug in.


	5. And bright green eyes

Parting with Naruto after dinner, I found myself suddenly alone.

Making my way down the hall, I was careful to take quiet steps so as to keep my presence unknown.

I don't know why I even bother though, I was living among ninjas.

I maneuvered through the confusing passages until I came to the wall of weapons once more that day.

I admit, my GPS helped me out a little.

"Just take the money and leave."

"Huh?" I looked up from the sakura kunai and was surprised to find the stoic face of no other than the Uchiha Sasuke glaring down at me.

I've noticed he does a lot of glaring.

He threw a thick envelope at me.

"Isn't that what you're here for? Money? Connections? _Stupid fangirl_."

I gaped at him in disbelief.

Hell I'd be _his _fangirl.

"What. Are you talking about." I demanded.

He narrowed his eyes at me impatiently.

"You don't belong here."

Oh the nerve of him.

"You think. That I'm here for _money_ and _connections_?" I finally snapped at him.

I threw the envelope harshly back at him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow coolly at me, catching the envelope in midair.

Oh I forgot he was freaking ninja.

"Why else would you suddenly appear here after 16 years?"

"And," He continued, "I did some background research on you, and I am aware that you are in need of a large sum of money in order to attend university. Also, judging by your age and gender, and the fact that I found the YangMing Fanclub site in your computer's history, there is a likely possibility that you are after one of the 4 successors. If you're going to meddle in my business for your petty reasons, I suggest that you take this money and leave."

Uchiha Sasuke had just done an amazing feat.

He had rendered me speechless.

"You know what?" I finally spat out. "I don't even want to be here. I was carried here on someone's _freaking shoulder_. I can't do anything without being constantly watched. I can't touch anything in fear that I will damage it. And I especially," I poked him in the chest to emphasize my words.

"Would rather be _anywhere_ but with an asshole like you."

And with a that, I stormed off.

Mature, right?

* * *

It was a nice day. It really was.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the birds were chirping their little melodies.

I leaned across the railing of the bridge and groaned in boredom.

_"Meet at 7am on the bridge behind the mansion. And don't be late."_Kakashi had said last night.

Bullshit.

Sasuke remained silent.

"It's already 8:30, Sakura-chan." Naurto complained, slumping down on the railing beside me.

"Oh shut up you sissy." Kakashi's voice was heard before he suddenly appeared before us.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naurto yelled accusingly.

Said man scratched his head guiltily. "Sorry kiddos. I had to save a cat from a er...burning building."

...right.

He dusted off some imaginary dust from his shoulder and began to explain our lesson.

"Today's lesson will be about chakra control." He instructed.

Sasuke grunted in disapproval.

Kakashi pointed to a tall tree nearby.

"The goal is to walk all the way to the top of this tree ."

I gulped.

While Kakashi gave me a brief lesson on chakra control, I watched Naruto and Sasuke tackle the challenge.

Sasuke effortlessly walked up the side of the tree. He jumped off once he reached the top and sat down with a smirk.

Showoff.

I turned my attention to Naruto.

Each time the blond haired boy tried to climb the tree, he was unable to take more than a few steps before falling back down. I watched in amusement as he swore under his breath.

"Ok now you try." Kakashi patted my shoulder encouragingly and stirred me to a tree nearby.

I took a deep breath and peered up the tall trunk.

Is it even legal to allow an unaccompanied minor to walk up a tree with no previous ninja training?

Ok so here's the plan. I pretend to act all ninja to make Tsunade happy, then once she's happy, maybe she'll let me go home.

I placed my foot uncertainly on the tree trunk and squeezed my eyes shut to pray to Kami.

Beside me, Naruto and Sasuke had begun to argue.

"Dobe, you need to concentrate more. You're exerting too much chakra at one time."

Naruto glowered at him.

"Shut up teme."

Their voices drifted away as I walked further into the darkness behind my eyelids.

"Sakura you can open your eyes now."

I did as was commanded, and found Kakashi-sensei hanging upside down on a branch above me.

My eyes shot down to where Naruto-kun and Sasuke were now looking up at me, and then to the small smile of approval on my sensei's face.

I allowed myself a little victory cheer.

I had actually made it to the top.

Hell yes, maybe I had a little ninja in me after all.

Looking down again to give Sasuke a smug smile, I suddenly realized how far I was off the ground.

Crap. How do I get down?

I suddenly panicked, causing me to lose my focus, and thus my footing.

Oh kami, please don't make me die too pitifully, I prayed feeling myself fall.

And as suddenly as I had fallen, I was caught by a pair of strong arms.

I peered up at my saviour and found that it was not in fact, an angel, but quite the opposite. Uchiha Sasuke.

He dropped me quickly, and I landed with an _oomph _on the ground.

My heart was still pounding from the G-force and terror from my near death experience, so I was unable to thank him before he walked away.

"Sakura-chan. Oh my god are you ok?" Naruto bent over me worriedly, brushing off some loose leaves that had found their way into my hair.

I blinked up at him dumbly.

"I think I just died a little inside."

Kakashi suddenly picked me off the ground, and I dusted myself off.

"Hm. Should've told you how to get down first, eh?" He chuckled.

I shot him a glare.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll work together!" Naruto grinned, holding up his pinky to seal the promise.

I smiled, linking my pinky to his.

"Promise of a lifetime!"

"Believe it!"

Kakashi-sensie was watching us when he suddenly said, "Tomorrow's lesson is on teamwork. 7 o'clock sharp on the bridge." And disappeared in a puff of smoke before we could reply.

"7 again?" Naruto moaned.

I patted his head. "Come on, lets keep practicing."

* * *

**Hello fellow fanfiction-ers. Please drop me a comment on whether this fic has improved after the re-edit.**

**Thanks (:**


End file.
